Animals require play and exercise to remain healthy. Commonly, this requires that a human walk or otherwise provide exercise to the animal. In addition to being time-consuming, this is often impractical. Further, current means of providing exercise to animals often require a substantial amount of space, such as a large yard or park. Additionally, many current play and exercise apparatuses are not portable and are often limited to a specific environment.